obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Leafmore Incident
The events of ObsCure October 9th That day at the afternoon, there were 4 students playing Basketball, between those were Stan Jones and Kenny Matthews, while being watched by Josh Carter, for his story of the basket ball team for the paper, and Shannon Matthews. Minutes later, everyone decides to take a shower and leave, but Kenny opts to stay and practice a little more while alone, until he hears his phone ringing in the locker room. It was Ashley Thompson, his girlfriend, who was calling him for being late for their date, but while Kenny was talking, the school principal, Herbert Friedman, steals his bag to lure him into his hidden basement and kidnap him. Kenny eats the bait and chases the thief, just to go out from a metal door that led him to Herbert Friedman's House, but he enters in the basement. He finds a flashlight and an old pistol and tapes them together, just to hear a roar from down below. He decides to go down and search for his bag, while encontering various weird roots until finishing the hallway and find a black cloud-like fog, he scattered with the light boost of his Flashlight. Soon he arrives in a secret laboratory, full of cages where one person could fit perfectly, with surgical instruments and traces of blood... Kenny finds a student named Dan, pale as a dead and bald, with whom he decides to leave, but during the escape, they are intercepted by strange creatures. The kidnaped one dies decapitated by one of them and Kenny runs to the stairs, but someone closes the gate, leaving him trapped... When leaving the class The next morning, Shannon, Ashley and Josh stay after class to look for Kenny. During their search for the administration building, they are attacked by a pair of Biters, but they are rescued by the professor Denny Walden, who tells them to look for Friedman to get out of there and call the police. Registering the classrooms, the three meet Stan, who had stayed in Leafmore until late to change his grades, who joins the group in the quest for finding Kenny. Finally, after finishing a pair of monsters, they find Friedman, who sends them to look for the janitor Garrison, so he can open the door and let them get out. The night falls in the institute and unfortunately Mr. Garrison dies shattered by one of the monsters, leaving the teenagers locked in the school filled with monsters. In the surveillance room they see a video showing Kenny being locked up by Friedman in the basement, and another where Kenny is locked up in a cell, still alive. They also receive a distress call from nurse Wickson, in the infirmary. Between monsters The group enters the cafeteria of the institute, where they discover that it is full of monsters. They reset the electricity, which was cut off, and eradicate the creatures, thus saving the nurse. She babbles things about a certain Leonard, who wants to surface. Believing the nurse is crazy, the group leaves her alone and they find Walden again, who gives them a key to go down to the basement through the theater. There are also monsters, but they manage to kill them all and they begin to descend by a stairway hidden to the underground ones. The group runs through the cellars, plagued by creatures and the strange black cloud, until they finally find Kenny, but are caught by Friedman. Everyone awakens hours later. Kenny begins to feel bad, Friedman has injected Mortifilia, the plant that has given rise to all this nuisance, and if it gives them the light they will transform themselves into monsters. They get away from the cellars and go to see the nurse, but find her dying on the floor. His last words are pleas to be forgiven for all that, to enter the basement by the entrance of the gardens and not let Leonard out. The residence of evil The group decides to enter the old student residence, closed many years ago because of the continuous disappearances of students residing in it. Inside they find more monsters and a box in which an old student had compiled information on the Friedman, photos of students affected by Mortifilia and a map of the basement. They go to the library to check Friedman's office, but along the way they run into Walden again, which turns out to be infected, too. The teacher steals the plane and leaves them locked in the library. They get out and come back to the subways crossing a forest also infested with creatures. The secret under the institute Below, they find multiple laboratories and labyrinthine corridors, until they open a gigantic gate, through which Walden enters. When the group arrives, the professor is pointing a gun at Herbert, who tries to calm him while in his hand he carries a briefcase with the antidote for Mortifilia. Walden kills the old director of a shot and injects the antidote, but is impaled by a strange creature and thrown out of the room. The monster that has killed Walden is none other than Leonard Friedman, Herbert's twin brother. A century ago, both traveled to Africa on an expedition, where they found a strange black plant, Mortifilia. They took her to America to study it, even injecting it to themselves to see what effects it produced. Leonard apparently died shortly afterwards in a plane crash, but due to his exposure to the Mortifilia he remained alive, but in a pitiful state. Herbert began to inject more of the strange plant, but only managed to make matters worse. He then began kidnapping high school students to conduct experiments to find a cure for his dear brother. Enraged by the death of his brother, Leonard attacks the group, which ends with him severing its roots, causing the roof to collapse on him. At last, the light The group arrives at the gym, under which Leonard was, and inject the antidote. But Leonard resurfaces among the rubble, and attempts to kill them exposing themselves to the sunlight, ending up charred and dead. Category:Events Category:ObsCure